


Stilinski's Sweets

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Baker Stiles, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Derek owns a bookstore, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess





	Stilinski's Sweets

Stiles feels that he is a patient man. He is the token best friend of Scott McCall who, on several occasions, made him make midnight runs with him to, and Stiles quotes, because the moon will clear his asthma. He waited for ten years for his chance with Lydia, only to have it end in one of his best friendship. Stiles had to listen every day for almost a year while Scott pined away after the boy in 5B while at the same time listen to the boy in 5B pine after Scott. Luckily, Stiles managed to talk both Scott and Isaac to pull their heads out of their asses.

            So, Stiles has evidence to back up that he has patience. Not to mention the fact that he wakes up every day at four in the morning to bake all kinds of desserts for the lovely folks of Beacon Hills. All in all, Stiles is a guy who is patient, kind, and loves his job.

            Stiles does; however, hates the jackass who owns the bookstore across the street.

            His name is Derek Hale, Stiles shudders with anger just at the thought of his name, and he seems to make it his life goal to piss off Stiles at all chances. When Stiles opened the bakery around three years ago, the building across the street was empty. Then one sunny day about a year ago Stiles showed up at work like he normally did, and the building was suddenly occupied.

            Stiles might have thought someone was breaking into the building, and he may or may not brained him over the head with a cupcake pan. Suffice to say, Derek didn’t appreciate that. To be fair, Stiles didn’t appreciate it when Derek threw the complete works of William Shakespeare at his stomach. Needless to say, Derek and Stiles are not friends.

            Derek likes to make that abundantly clear especially now when he posts at sign on his window that said anyone would brought food from Stilinski’s Sweets would be banned. Stiles doesn’t think Derek knows his sisters practically breaths in his chocolate chip cookies when Derek isn’t at the store. He would brag, but he is afraid of Laura and her wrath.

            Derek sees him through the glass outside, and he waves smirking like the little shit he is. Stiles flips him off before going back towards the back where the oven is to make more scones for lunch.

****

            Stiles is wiping the table while Scott was counting the money in the register for him when Stiles looks out the window to see a familiar face talking with Derek. “McCall! What the hell is your fiancé doing talking that heinous asshole in a Henley?” Stiles screeches, and Scott gives him a bored look.

            “They’re friends.” Scott shrugs, going back to counting money. Stiles throws the wet rag on his table. He was relieved that they were closed so no customers could see his giant hissy fit that was brewing under his skin.

            “I hate Isaac now. I’m afraid you’ll have to break up with him.” Stiles says, and Scott gives him a look that clearly says ‘over my dead body’. Stiles glares out the window, but Derek isn’t paying him any attention. “Ugh, he is such a dick.” Stiles says, as Derek laughs brightly at something that Isaac said.

            “You better get used to him. He’s Isaac’s best man.” Scott says, and Stiles chokes on air as he turns to give Scott an annoyed look. 

            “No, Scotty, I am begging you. Maybe Isaac isn’t the one for you.” Stiles says, and Scott snorts at him before bagging up the money.

            “You’re ridiculous, Stiles. He’s a nice guy, moronic like you, but nice.” Scott says as he leans down to put the money in the safe under the counter. “If you keep up this people are going to think that you hate literature or something.” Scott jokes, and Stiles throws his hands up in annoyance at his friend.

            “You are the worst. Oh my God, he’s coming over.” Stiles hisses, and Scott snorts amused. Stiles watches as Isaac and Derek walk towards his store, and the bell rings as they enter. “Isaac.” Stiles says, pleasantly purposeful ignoring Derek. Stiles walks behind the counter to pull out a still warm brownie to hand to Isaac, who takes it gleefully. Scott walks behind him to grin at Derek before pulling Isaac close to his body.

            Stiles and Derek makes twin faces of disgust at their cuteness, and Scott smirks at them knowingly. Isaac finishes his brownie and gives Scott a chocolaty kiss on the cheek, and Stiles burns with jealously. He doesn’t want Isaac or Scott for himself, he just wants what they have. He’s had a few relationship in high school and college, but nothing that lasted.

            “We are going to dinner. You two boys play nice.” Scott says, and Stiles glares at him. Scott and Isaac walk out hand in hand, laughing as they go, and Stiles is left alone with the asshole across the street. Derek is purposefully not looking at him as he stands around the shop, and Stiles sighs before he speaks.

            “Do you want something to eat?” Stiles asks, and Derek snorts.

            “I don’t like overly sweet things.” Derek says, and Stiles turns from where he was absently wiping down the already clean table.

            “Of course you don’t. I bet you feed off the sadness of children and the plots from Cormac McCarthy books.” Stiles hisses, and Derek turns his attention towards him.

            “Better than contributing to over-saturation of American bakeries.” Derek retorts, and Stiles huffs at him.

            “What the fuck does that even mean?” Stiles says, annoyed and Derek grins at him in that stupid annoying way that he must have perfected over the years.

            “Maybe if you read more than just ingredients labels, you would know.” Derek says, and Stiles really wants to slap that stupid smartass smile off of his face.

            “Why are you still here?” Stiles sighs, and Derek frowns slightly before making his way towards the door.

            “I don’t know but I’m leaving.” Derek snorts, and Stiles controls an annoyed scream that threatens to slip past his lips.

****

            Stiles is grumpy arguing with himself at four o’clock in the morning because he can’t decide if he wants to make an extra batch of brownie’s or chocolate chip cookies not to mention that he has to make several different cakes for Scott and Isaac to sample later for their wedding. Stiles really shouldn’t have volunteered to make the cake as well as being the best man.

            Stiles only stops his inner monologue when he hears the sound of shattering gas and ruckus laughter. He wipes his hands on a towel before walking out to the front where he sees three people in hoodies throwing rocks into Derek’s bookstore. “Hey, get the fuck out of here!” Stiles yells, and the people turn to look at him before running in the opposite direction. “Stupid fucking kids.” Stiles hisses, and he heads back into his shop to call the police.

****

            John is taking Stiles statement when Derek finally shows up to see his shop. The two front windows are smashed, and glass litters the inside. Derek looks devastated as he talks to the deputies, and looks sadly at his store. Stiles grabs some chocolate chip cookies, he leaves Scott in charge of the register and the morning rush, and heads over across street. Derek is slowing picking up books on the floor, and Stiles knocks on the door.

            Derek looks at him before sighing, and it’s the best Stiles can hope for. “I brought cookies.” Stiles says, and Derek frowns. “I know you and your anti-happiness self won’t eat them but Laura loves them so give them to her.” Stiles says, and Derek’s eyes soften slightly at the mention of his sister.

            “Thanks.” Derek whispers, and Stiles gives him an easy grin before looking around the room.

            “Cookies make everything better.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs.

            “No, Stiles. For calling the police before they did anyone damage.” Derek says, and Stiles shrugs his shoulders.

            “Well, I am not just a supplier of the sweet stuff, I am also the son of Beacon Hills finest Sheriff.” Stiles brags, and Derek actually manages to smile. “I’ve got to get back, but if you need something come over.” Stiles offers awkwardly, and Derek looks surprised but nods.  

            “I’m going to be cleaning this up.” Derek says, and Stiles finds it odd how Derek’s voice is so soft now not like he has heard before when the other man has spoken to him. “Um, are you going to Scott’s tonight? Isaac invited me.” Derek says, and Stiles nods.

            “I’ll see you there.” Stiles says, and Derek nods before turning his back to Stiles. Stiles walks out of the building with a small smile on his face, and he wonders what it means.

****

            It’s odd to be with Derek and not yelling at each other or quietly sneering at each other; instead, they’re sitting on Stiles’  couch like they’re friends. Stiles doesn’t know what to call them anymore, and he regrets letting Scott talking him into having their little get together at his house. It was nice, Stiles to have to admits, to just be with friends not having to worry about anything else.

            “So tomorrow we’re cake tasting?” Scott asks, and Stiles groans because he forgot to make the three cakes they wanted to choose from.

            “Yeah.” Stiles squeaks, and Derek must have sensed that he hadn’t made the cakes yet because he snorts into his drink while Stiles glares at him.

            “Okay, we’ll come by later then. Isaac has work in morning like the both of you, so we’re off.” Scott says, and Stiles and Derek wave as they leave holding hands like always.

            “Son of a bitch.” Stiles hisses, running into the kitchen to preheat his oven. Derek’s rowdy laughter follows him, and Stiles huffs. “Look, you can either help me or leave.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs while leaning against the doorway into the kitchen.

            “I guess I’ll help, but I’m still going to mock you.” Derek insists, and he moves to wash his hands before doing what Stiles tells him.

****

            It’s going well, Stiles thinks. They have screamed at each other or said anything nasty so small victories, Stiles supposes. “How’s the clean up going?” Stiles asks, randomly and Derek looks up at him from where he was looking at the photos on Stiles’ refrigerator.

            “Fine.” Derek says, and Stiles sighs.

            “Look, Derek. I’m trying to be friends, okay? You’re Isaac’s best friend and Scott’s mine, so it’s not like our contact is going to be limited.” Stiles says, sarcastically. Derek looks at him in surprise before sighing.

            “Maybe you should have thought about that before you hit me over the head with cupcake pan.” Derek deadpans, and Stiles makes a victorious noise. Stiles points at him accusatory with his hand that is in an oven mitt.

            “I knew it! I fucking knew it! That was like two years ago, Hale! How the hell are you still pissed about it?” Stiles yells, and Derek gives him a glare.

            “How did you possible think that a cupcake pan is a good weapon choice?” Derek retorts.

            “Well, it sure as hell knocked you on your ass!” Stiles yells, and he waves his hands too much and sends the entire bag of flour off of the counter. It topples over, almost in slow motion Stiles will later remember, and it explodes sending the kitchen into a cloud of white.

            Derek breaks out into an up roar of laughter, and Stiles doesn’t think before he dips his hand into the chocolate batter to smear on Derek’s face. Stiles only gets a second of satisfaction before he realizes what he did, and Derek’s eyes turn dark. Stiles tries to sprint pass him, and Derek picks him by the waist with one arm as Stiles laughs loudly. “Derek, no!” Stiles laughs, and Derek rubs his face against Stiles’.

            Stiles manages to get out of his grip for a second before Derek gently tackles him to the ground before wipes more chocolate batter on his face, and Stiles squirms trying to get away. Derek is laughing loud and bright while Stiles tries to move out from under him. “Say you’re sorry.” Derek demands, holding a spoonful of the batter above his head.

            “Never!” Stiles yells, and he closes his eyes before he feels the sweet liquid fall on his face. Stiles laughs loudly before finally opening his eyes to see Derek crouched above him, smiling at him. Stiles has never seen Derek smile at him, and it was an incredible sight. Stiles doesn’t think before he leans up to kiss Derek softly, and he feels Derek smile into it. “I knew you were cliché.” Stiles whispers, and Derek smiles against his lips before kissing him again.

            This kiss is less sweet, and more needy. Derek licks into Stiles mouth, and he tastes like chocolate. Stiles giggles when Derek drags his scratchy cheek on his before peppering kisses along his cheek on the way to his neck. Stiles gasps when he feels Derek bite down gently on his neck before sucking on the skin, and Stiles digs his hand into Derek’s shirt. “Derek.” Stiles whispers, and Derek kisses up his skin before he gets back to Stiles’ mouth.

            “Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles sneaks his hand underneath Derek’s tee to touch his tone stomach. Derek sighs, and Stiles can feel the air right beside his ear and he shivers. “We should clean up.” Derek whispers, and Stiles nods. Derek stands up to help Stiles up, and Stiles kisses him again before turning off the oven and takes him by the hand towards his bedroom.

****

            They quickly take off clothes in flurry of desperate need, and soon they’re in the shower trying to wash off drying cake batter. Derek kisses Stiles lazily while roaming his all over every inch of skin he can reach, and Stiles washes Derek’s hair.

            They don’t talk, they don’t need to. Stiles doesn’t say anything until Derek runs his finger across his hole, and he just mutters out Derek’s name. The water has gone cold by the time Derek has three fingers deep in Stiles, but neither man is willing to move from where they are.

            When Derek slowly enters him with one of Stiles' legs wrapped around his, and Stiles’ soft moans are swallowed by Derek kissing him. Every thrust makes Stiles scratch marks into Derek’s muscular back, and Derek keeps a firm hold of Stiles’ thigh to brace himself as he moves in and out of Stiles’ heat.

            Derek comes first into Stiles with a gargled sound of Stiles’ name, and he takes Stiles in his hand to stroke him towards his orgasm. Derek holds Stiles up while they both watch their mess wash down the drain, and Stiles gives Derek some clothes to sleep in.

****

            Stiles’ alarm goes off at three thirty, and he hears a groan next to him. He sits up to see that he is wrapped around Derek, and presses a dry kiss to his cheek before untangling himself out of Derek’s strong arms. “What time is it?” Derek asks, and Stiles smiles at him while putting on his clothes.

            “It’s early. Go back to sleep.” Stiles whispers, and Derek lays his head down.

            “I’ll see you later?” Derek asks, as his eyes close.

Stiles walks over to him to kiss his forehead before his cheek and then his lips. “Of course.” Derek kisses him back before he falls back asleep, and Stiles watches him fondly before going to work.

****

Stiles has to explain to Scott that he was too busy to make the cakes, but Scott forgives him with a soft smile when Derek brings Stiles flowers and food at lunch. 


End file.
